I Liked You, I Love You
by Arisu Sakura
Summary: "Aku tidak akan pernah menyukaimu lagi sekarang, aku hanya mencintaimu selamanya." Jangan menyukai seseorang. Cintailah seseorang.


**A 07-Ghost Fanfiction**

"**I Liked you, I Love you"**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>07-Ghost punyanya Yuki Amemiya dan Yukino Ichihara. Termasuk Teito, tentunya *tebar bunga-bungaan sambil nangis(?)* kalo ceritanya asli milik Lice xD gaje? Emang.

**Details: **hal yang paling gue senenging: SHONEN-AI ALWAYS XD - orang yang lebih suka Sho-ai daripada Straight pairing. Tentu saja penuh ke OOC an yang sadis. Teito bakal jadi periang banget! Pokoknya Teito manis banget! #plak *sujud dihadapan Amemiya-sensei dan Ichihara-sensei* gomen ne, Ichihara-sama, Amemiya-sama, Alice udah gak ada ide mau pake animanga apa, jadi ijinkanlah Lice buat Teito semanis dan seperiang mungkin… #plak penuh typo juga mungkin? Ah! Aku benci typo D: tapi tanganku selalu menciptakan typo yang betebaran banyak banget #krik krik krik# normal POV? Mungkin, lama-lama paling jadi Mikage POV ==v kalo gak jadi Mikage POV ya baguslah… *bahkan Alice juga gak tau ini fic bakal jadi normal POV ato Mikage POV* lalu… alurnya pasti kecepetan! *marah gaje* RnR?

* * *

><p>"<em>I wanted you, because I liked you. I need you, because I love you."<em>

* * *

><p>Musim gugur telah tiba. Angin musim gugur yang hangat berhembus tenang, menciptakan ketentraman dihati siapapun yang merasakannya. Seragam musim gugur selalu menemani semua orang di Akademi Militer Balsburg.<p>

Dibawah sebuah pohon yang daunnya sudah berguguran semua, seorang laki-laki bermata hijau duduk dengan tenang sambil membaca sebuah buku.

"Yo, Tei!" tiba-tiba, seorang laki-laki pirang bermata cokelat terang datang dan menyapa Teito, si laki-laki bermata hijau itu. Teito mendongak dan melihat siapa yang menyapanya.

"Yo, Mikage." Jawab Teito. "Ada apa?"

"Nggak. Boleh aku duduk disampingmu?" tanya Mikage, si laki-laki berambut pirang itu. Teito mengangguk, dan Mikage langsung duduk disamping Teito. Ia menjulurkan kakinya dan menutup mata, membiarkan angin hangat musim gugur itu menerpa wajah tampannya.

"Hihihi." Teito tertawa kecil. Mikage bingung dan melihat Teito.

"Kenapa?" tanya Mikage bingung. Teito meletakkan tangannya ke kepala Mikage dan mengambil daun di kepala Mikage.

"Daun nyangkut di kepalamu. Dasar, sok bergaya menikmati angin, sih, jadi tidak sadar kan ada daun nyangkut di kepala." Teito menahan tawa. Mikage malu, wajahnya memerah.

_Aku menyukaimu, Teito_. Kata Mikage dalam hati.

Mikage menyukai Teito, tapi tidak ada yang tau Mikage menyukai Teito. Bahkan Teito sendiri juga tidak tau dan tidak sadar. Teito tidak pernah bisa memperhatikan wajah Mikage sedetail mungkin, karena setiap Teito memandangi wajah Mikage, Mikage langsung membuang muka karena malu. Jadi Teito tidak pernah tahu kalau wajah Mikage memerah saat bersamanya. Jadi Teito tidak pernah tau Mikage menyukainya.

"Hm… sudah musim gugur saja, ya?" kata Mikage berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Teito mendongak menatap langit.

"Iya. Rasanya cepat sekali, ya? Padahal rasanya kemarin masih awal musim dingin. Haha, parah." Kata Teito ceria. Mikage mengangguk.

_Dan rasanya baru kemarin aku bertemu dirimu dan menyukai dirimu… _pikir Mikage sambil tersenyum.

Bagaimana Mikage bisa menyukai Teito?

_-Flashback-_

"Yo." Sapa Mikage pada Teito. Teito mendongak menatap Mikage.

"Siapa, ya?" tanya Teito polos. Mikage diam.

"Namaku Mikage. Salam kenal." Kata Mikage sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Teito menyambut uluran tangan itu sambil tersenyum dan menjawab, "Namaku Teito. Salam kenal juga, Mikage!"

Dan tangan mereka bertemu. Saat menyentuh tangan Teito, Mikage merasakan debaran aneh yang membahagiakan. Ditambah dengan senyum manis Teito, debaran jantung Mikage makin kencang. Wajah Mikage mulai memerah, tapi Teito tidak menyadarinya.

"K-kita pasti akan jadi sahabat dekat." Kata Mikage dengan wajah memerah. Teito mengangguk.

"Pasti!" kata Teito ceria. "Janji, ya!" Teito mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya, meminta agar Mikage mengikat janji itu dengannya. Mikage membalas uluran tangan itu sambil tersenyum juga.

"Janji."

_-Flashback Finish-_

"… kage…"

"Mikage…?"

Ingatan Mikage buyar dan ia sadar. Ia segera menanggapi Teito yang dari tadi memanggil namanya dengan agak khawatir.

"E-eh? A-apa? Ah, Teito… kenapa? Ada masalah?"

"Harusnya aku yang tanya begitu." Kata Teito sambil cemberut sedikit. Mikage diam sebentar. "Ada apa?" tanya Teito.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa." Kata Mikage. "Hanya mengenang saat pertama kita berkenalan." Teito diam, lalu mengangguk.

"Oh, saat kau dengan sangat sok kenal menyapaku, kan? Terus saat aku kebingungan saat disapamu, sampai curiga segala, kan? Aku ingat semuanya, aku tau semuanya." Teito tersenyum.

_Ada satu yang tidak kau ingat maupun kau tau… aku menyukaimu…_ pikir Mikage.

"Hm. Mungkin, ya. Mungkin saja Mikage menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku." Teito berpaling pada Mikage dan tersenyum penuh harap. "Pastinya Mikage menyembunyikan sesuatu! Satu hal saja, pasti kau sembunyikan. Ya kan?"

Mikage tersenyum. Tidak ia sangka Teito tau ada suatu hal penting yang disembunyikannya dari Teito. "Ahaha. Mungkin saja aku menyembunyikannya, ya. Aku tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah berjanji akan memberikan semua rahasiaku padamu, lho. Kau harus tau." Kata Mikage dengan nada nakal sambil tersenyum jahil. Teito memajukan bibirnya, cemberut. Padahal Teito berharap, kalau dia bilang Mikage menyembunyikan sesuatu, Mikage akan mengatakan semua rahasianya. Termasuk perasaan pada seseorang.

_Aku tidak mau menyatakan perasaanku disaat yang tidak tepat seperti ini, Teito._ Kata Mikage dalam hati._ Mengertilah. Suatu saat, aku pasti akan menyatakan perasaanku padamu. Dan itulah satu-satunya rahasiaku yang tidak kau tau. Dan jika aku menyatakan perasaanku, semua rahasiaku telah kau simpan, Teito. Tenang saja, kau tidak perlu menjawab perasaanku, asal aku bisa bersamamu, aku sudah sangat bahagia. Jadi jangan khawatir, dan kuharap kau mau terus bersamaku sekalipun aku telah menyatakan perasaanku. Kuharap kau menjawabnya juga._

"Kita sama dong." Kata Teito sambil mengembangkan senyum manisnya. "Sampai saat ini, ada sebuah rahasia besar yang belum kubeberkan padamu. Tenang saja, akan kuberitahukan padamu, kok! Tapi masih lama, ya. Mungkin. Aku juga tidak tau kapan aku akan mengatakannya."

"Eh?" Mikage kaget. Pasti tentang perasaan suka pada seseorang. Ia takut. Takut Teito akan menyukai orang selain dia. Ia bingung, kalau orang yang disukai Teito bukan dia, dia harus mendukungnya atau malah mengganggu orang yang disukainya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Teito bingung dengan tanggapan Mikage.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, kok." Mikage menggelengkan kepalanya. Dalam hati ia sangat khawatir. _Kuharap orang yang kau sukai adalah aku_. Katanya dalam hati.

Teito tersenyum lagi. "Kalau ada apa-apa, kalau ada masalah, kalau kau sakit, beri tau aku, ya. Aku akan mengurusmu." Katanya.

.

Semakin hari, ikatan persahabatan Teito dan Mikage semakin erat, tidak berubah. Hanya saja, sekarang Mikage suka galau dan khawatir. Apa lagi kalau melihat orang, perempuan maupun laki-laki, yang sangat dekat dengan Teito. Ia takut kalau itu adalah orang yang disukai Teito. Memang kelakuan Mikage agak aneh, agak terlalu mencolok. Dia selalu menguntit Teito agar tau siapa yang disukai Teito. Dan ternyata tidak ketahuan juga.

"Uhh…" Mikage mengeluh. "Kalau begini terus, aku jadi takut sendiri, kan. Apa sebaiknya aku memberitahukan perasaanku, ya?"

Mikage berpikir keras.

"Ng… tapi kalau dia malah membenciku bagaimana?" tanyanya kebingungan pada diri sendiri. "Ah, lebih baik kuambil resiko dijauhi dia saja deh. Daripada aku terus kebingungan. Aku… lebih baik ditolak langsung daripada kebingungan memikirkan siapa yang disukainya."

.

"Teito…"

Teito berbalik. "Ah, hei, Mikage. Kenapa? Ada masalah?"

Mikage diam.

"Mikage…? Kenapa?"

"Aku… dengarkan aku, Teito. Aku…"

"Hm?"

"Aku… aku… suka padamu!"

Hening sebentar. Wajah Teito tampak kaget sekali.

"Teito, aku… aku butuh jawaban darimu sekarang juga. Kumohon, beritahu aku kalau kau memang tidak menyukai kehadiranku! Atau jawablah aku sekarang juga!" Mikage menahan air mata karena ketakutan.

"Aku…" Teito mulai angkat bicara.

Mikage diam mendengarkan.

"Aku… tidak pernah menyukaimu, Mikage!" kata Teito sinis. Air mata Mikage yang sedari tadi ditahannya, sedikit demi sedikit. Mikage berusaha agar air matanya tidak terlihat oleh Teito.

"Tapi…" kata Teito dengan lembut. "Aku selalu mencintaimu." Katanya sambil tersenyum manis.

"… Eh?" Mikage kebingungan.

"Aku tidak perlu menyukaimu, aku hanya akan mencintaimu. Apa kau hanya menyukaiku?"

Mikage tersenyum. Ia membiarkan air matanya turun dan berlari memeluk Teito.

"Aku… tidak akan pernah menyukaimu lagi! Tapi aku akan mencintaimu!" Mikage membiarkan air matanya mengalir, ia tidak menutupinya dihadapan Teito.

Teito tersenyum lagi. "Janji, ya! Kita akan saling mencintai selamanya."

"Ya!"

_**-Fin-**_

* * *

><p><em>AN:_

Hohoho~ selesai lagi~ bego banget, jadi pula. Kyaaa~ gak jadi Mikage POV! Alhamdulillah~ *sujud syukur*

Gaje kan? Horee~ gaje~ #plakk

Idenya darimana ya? Kok lupa D: #plakk

Nah, OOC nya sadis kan? Teito jadi seperiang itu. Happy!Teito x Galau!Mikage #bletakk #apa maksud lu hah#

Mikage yang santai begitu dibuat galau sama Lice. Gyahaha~ kocak kan? Ufufu. Review nya selalu dibutuhkan! Review needed! Review! Ripiuh! Terima kasih buat yang mau membuang tenaga ngetik review, terima kasih buat yg ngejek cerita konyol ini. Dan terima kasih buat yang sudi ngabisin waktu buat baca xD ahaha~ sampai jumpa di ff Lice berikutnya~


End file.
